mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Не идеальны
Не идеальны ( ) — четвёртая песня седьмого сезона My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо, исполненная в серии «Обратная сторона славы». В этой песне главные персонажи поют толпе недовольных читателей журнала дружбы, что они не идеальны, но делают их особенными именно их недостатки. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Каждый свой изъян найдёт, Но мы движемся вперёд". :Искорка ::Я точно не идеальна: ::Все ошибки мои на виду. ::Никто из нас не совершенен, ::Так зачем говорить ерунду? ::Изъяны — наша сила: ::Особенные с ними мы. ::Изъяны нас подружили, ::Так будьте с собою честны. :персонажи ::Мы не идеальны, ::Ведь мы реальны: ::Каждый свой изъян найдёт, ::Но мы движемся вперёд. Да! ::Не идеальны! ::Ведь мы реальны! ::Про изъяны расскажи, ::Ведь они — не помеха для любви. :Дэш ::Говорят, я воображала ::И эго моё не унять. ::Уверенной кажусь я излишне, ::Но я не боюсь проиграть! :Рарити ::Да, я капризничать люблю, ::И я, конечно, сноб. :Эпплджек ::А я быть услужливой слишком могу, ::А иногда говорю лишнее в лоб. :персонажи ::Мы не идеальны, ::Ведь мы реальны: ::Каждый свой изъян найдёт, ::Но мы движемся вперёд. Да! ::Не идеальны! ::Ведь мы реальны! ::Про изъяны расскажи, ::Ведь они — не помеха для любви. :Пай ::Все считают: я вечно дурачусь, ::Что неискренна я. ::Да, шучу я иногда зря, ::Но я рада, что мы все друзья. :Флаттершай ::Я долго была неуверенной, ::Скрывалась в своей скорлупе, :Искорка ::Но нет идеала на свете, ::Я думаю, поняли все? Ведь ясно: :персонажи ::Мы не идеальны, ::Ведь мы реальны: ::Каждый свой изъян найдёт, ::Но мы движемся вперёд. Да! ::Не идеальны! ::Ведь мы реальны! ::Про изъяны расскажи, ::Ведь они — не помеха для любви. |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"We've got dents and we've got quirks But it's our flaws that make us work" :Искорка ::I never claimed to be perfect ::My mistakes are all written in ink ::None of us claimed to be perfect ::And it's sad if that's what you all think ::Our flaws helped to make us special ::They bond us and keep us strong ::Our flaws are what brought us together ::So stop actin' like somethin's wrong :персонажи ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Дэш ::They say I'm a big shot ::That my ego's the size of a whale ::My confidence comes off as cocky ::But it gives me the courage to fail :Рарити ::Sure, I can be a drama queen ::A bit stuck-up, it's true :Эпплджек ::And I can be too eager to please ::There's such thing as being too honest, too, 'cause :персонажи ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Пай ::Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter ::That I don't seem sincere ::I might joke around a little too much ::But I'm just so happy you're here :Флаттершай ::It took me a while to be confident ::To really come out of my shell :Искорка ::But nopony has to be perfect ::By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah :персонажи ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too (Пинки Пай: You got, too) ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you en:Flawless Категория:Песни седьмого сезона